The Devil Incarnate
The Devil Incarnate is the eight mission in Warzone: Iron Wolf II. The mission resolves around Calvin "Saint" Silex and the other members of Terminus taking over a former Krazny black site to find out answers about the project Nazari worked on. Cutscene The screen opens with a news reporter reporting on the siege of Geneva, followed by a report about the United States and China denying all accusations of supplying Terminus with war machines, due to Terminus suddenly using so many drones at once. Saint and the others comment that time is running out and that they got to find answers fast. It cuts to a scene with Nazari looking down in an interrogation room. Locke enters and sit at the opposite end, having a friendly face and saying he is not going to hurt him. Nazari looks up slowly, saying something in arabic. Locke waits a few seconds, responding that he can stop the madness by telling them what he knows about the project. Nazari waves his hand, responding agitated in arabic. It cuts to the rest of the Terminus crew standing behind one-way mirror. Glasgow says that he won't spill answers and that they have to look them themselves. Glasgow tells Locke through a mic to get a location of where to find it. Locke lays down a map and asks Nazari the question. Nazari leans forward, responding "Duat". Immediately, Locke furiously slams Nazari's head on the table and says that he is not going to ask nicely again. The scene cuts to an exhausted Nazari with a busted face resting his hand on the map, his finger assigning Siberia. Meanwhile the team discuss their options. Glasgow shouts he got the location, saying it's a former Krazny black site, which was only abandoned years after Krazny's demise. He also notes that it is well armored and defendable, stating that stealth is no option to get in. Saint says that that won't be a problem, grabbing a phone and calling a number: "Clearance code CS1-21... Wolfhound, it's me." Overview The screen is black. Wolfhound is heard telling that the rods are cut loose and ready for impact and that he will go offline. Saint responds saying thanks and the screen opens with the team running down a forest road. There's minor permafrost and ice in the area, but it's still a lush forest. Ramsey contacts the group, saying he is connecting with the missile remote target accelerator, which should be ready in a sec. It is revealed that the team is pursued by a scoutings team. Once Ramsey gives the green light, Saint uses his HUD to target the road in their back in Danger Close position. Once tagged, the team looks down the road to see a missile obliterate the pursuers, astonished by the power of the rod. Ramsey unnecessarily reports a good impact and the team continues down the road. They have alerted the defenders of the black site and got enemies to fight through to reach the black site. They can use the Orbital Strike to wipeout enemies. They notice that the men are the same as the ones at the Malaysian blacksite. Eventually, they reach the black site gates and enter the inside. On the surface, it looked like regular barracks, but the underground is a giant complex filled with different facilities like a training and firing range, sleeping rooms, espionage stations, prison cells and more military installations. The team looks around for the place where Nazari worked, eventually finding a barebones laboratory. They barricade the room and start scavenging intel inside of it. Prophet finds a stack of audio logs and activates it, going through the recordings in the background as the others search papers. Saint finds a stack of robot design blueprints, noting the oddity of the designs. Glasgow comes over, revealing that the designs are actually nanomachines and that there are multiple configurations of it. They also find a design for a nanomachine that is capable of carrying gasses, figuring that they were buried in the black site in Malaysia and used in the Singapore attack. Suddenly, Prophet shouts to listen at this. A conversation between a familiar voice and another man is heard. They talk about the fact that Nazari was indeed designing the nanomachines and that he is taken captive and brought back to Geneva for trial. The other man responds that that is good news, saying that they are a step closer at taking down the terrorists and retaliating the attack on Singapore. Still shocked by the fact their friend is still alive, Prophet notes that the other man was heard earlier in audio log, talking to Nazari about the project, asking how it advanced. Saint comments, saying that the man is playing a double game and outplaying both sides. He slowly continues, saying the man is more powerful than they think. It remains silent, but Saint recovers and orders to cache the conversation for reference later and that they need to destroy all information in the building. They continue through the building, finding an armory with a sword-shaped trophy system prototype. After reading a blueprint of how it works, Locke decides to test it out by shooting at Saint. The sword destroys the projectile and the group is content with the newly acquired ace. They make their ways outside, facing heavy resistance from well-trained operatives. Saint covers the group with the Guardian, slashing enemies whenever the opportunity appears, and the orbital strike. After hijacking a vehicle, Saint orders Ramsey to unleash all the remaining rods onto the blacksite. A payload of rods drill into the facility, causing the underground facility to implode and a sinkhole of rubble remains. The aftermath slowly disappears from sight as the team drives away. Prophet asks Deuce and Saint wether or not they believe Cardinal to still be alive. Deuce says he honestly doesn't want it to be true and Saint adds on that if he is alive, he is their enemy. Locke steps in, saying they first got to find out who the man on the other end was. Characters *Calvin "Saint" Silex *Mike "Deuce" Fisher *Evan "Prophet" Demarco *David Locke *Dylan "Glasgow" Hall *Wolfhound (Voice Only) *Ramsey (Voice Only) *John "Cardinal" Fowler (Voice Only) Achievements *'Anagnorisis' (15 /Bronze ) - Complete The Devil Incarnate on any difficulty.